


You DRIVE Me Crazy

by elsajewel



Series: BRIDGE - JAEWOO SNS AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel
Summary: Some things have finally been said...
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: BRIDGE - JAEWOO SNS AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724188
Kudos: 71





	You DRIVE Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> the narrative part of Jaehyun proving himself to Jungwoo for my sns au [@babiejzeus]

**Jaehyun? You're still here?**

Jungwoo saw Jaehyun when he went out from the council's office. He was the only one left because he volunteered to clean up. He was thinking that if he makes Jaehyun wait, he would just go and call it a day.

BUT NO.

He waited for Jungwoo for more than an hour.

Jungwoo's heart broke on the view. Jaehyun looks tired but a smile was immediately plastered on his face when he saw Jungwoo coming out of the room.

**I told you I'm gonna wait for you.**

**Sorry. Do you wanna do this some other day? You look so tired.**

**Thanks for worrying but you're very much worth waiting for.**  
  


They were walking beside each other but the tension was very evident. _And no it's not even close to a sexual tension._  
  
  
  
  


**Hey Woo. This way.**

Jaehyun grabs Jungwoo's arms when he was going the other way. He's clearly not paying attention to where Jaehyun was going.

**That's the parking lot though?**

**Exactly. Let's go!**

Jungwoo's confused. 

Until they stop in front of a black car.  
  
  


Jaehyun gets the keys from his pocket then opened the front passenger door for the other,

**Get in, Woo. We'll drive around today.**

_A gentleman. Check. Jungwoo_ thinks. Jaehyun is perfect. He momentarily forgets that the same man unintentionally made him feel the worst last night.  
  
  
  
  


**You're exceptionally quiet today. Anything wrong?**

Jaehyun asks because the boy in the passenger seat is not in his usual self. He's usually a chatter.

**Just tired.**

**Okay. Do you want to go to any drive-thru?**

**I'm good. I ate donuts.**

**Oh. Who gave you those?**

**I don't know. Kun said it was just left there for me. I'm thankful nonetheless.**  
  


Then they go back to utter silence.  
  


**Whatever Taeyong posted on twitter last night, it's not true. Well maybe half true?**

**You don't have to explain, Jaehyun.**

**But I want to.**

Jungwoo hums - a sign for the other to continue his explanation.

**We just walk together until the main road then we parted ways because his house was the other way. I didn't accompany him up to his house. I will only do that to you. I just made it up to him because he asked me before but I declined. I feel bad to reject him again. I went with him as a friend. That's all.**

**Okay. I understand.**  
  


Silence once again fills the car ride. Jaehyun played NCT songs since he knows Jungwoo is a big fan of the said kpop group. At least Jungwoo is singing along even if they're not talking.  
  


He could listen to Jungwoo's speaking and/or singing voice all his life.  
  


Jaehyun chose to go to the park that is 1 hour drive away from Jungwoo's house.

He parked the car.

Opened the door for Jungwoo.

They started walking around. They're still not talking to each other. Jaehyun had the urge to hold Jungwoo's hand and to feel his warmth but he knows he made a mistake. His friends clearly made him realize that. He has to fix that first.  
  


Jaehyun asked the other to sit by the bench which is under a big tree. The view is nice where they're sitting right now. You can see the city lights. It's not too dark nor it's too bright. It's just the perfect lighting for Jaehyun to appreciate Jungwoo's beauty.  
  


Jungwoo feels bad for not talking to Jaehyun. The athlete definitely made an effort. He fulfilled Jungwoo's wish to drive him around. Yet he's here, prioritizing his jealous self instead of enjoying the time with his long-time crush. He wishes a hug could remove all the tension between them.  
  
  


Before Jungwoo decides to be brave enough and hug Jaehyun, the athlete beats it to him.  
  
  


**Woo.**

**Hmm?**

**Be honest with me.**

Suddenly, Jungwoo becomes nervous and he can feel it all over his body.

**About what?**

**Were you jealous yesterday? Was it the reason why you're acting like this to me? Why you were so quiet?**

**I'm not.**

**Woo.**  
  


**Because I don't have the** **_right_ to** **be jealous so I'm not.**

He finally tells Jaehyun. BUT He shouldn't have. It was a mistake. Why did he even do it? Does he think Jaehyun would see him differently if he confesses what he truly feels?  
  
  


It was silent. No one dares to speak up. You can only hear the birds chirping and their breathing.  
  
  


Jaehyun was aware. His friends told him that Jungwoo might feel this way. What does he even know about relationships? _Nothing._ Hej uses his common sense but he forgot to consider Jungwoo's feelings.  
  
  


The athlete decided to break the silence.  
  


**I'm giving you the** **_right_ now.**  
  


Jungwoo faces Jaehyun without making an eye contact instead looking down on his lap. Fingers fidgeting. Confusion was evident on his face.  
  


**I don't get you.**  
  


**Jungwoo, look at me.**  
  


Jungwoo slowly lifts his head, finding Jaehyun's eyes with his.

When Jaehyun is sure he got Jungwoo's attention, he continues  
  
  


**I want you to look into my eyes when I say this because I need you to know how sincere I am.**  
  
  


Jungwoo doesn't know what to feel. All he knows is his eyes are on the verge of spilling tears. Why is he so sensitive?  
  
  
  
  


**I like you, Jungwoo. A lot. I mean I don't know why you haven't noticed. I thought my actions were telling you enough but I guess it doesn't huh? God! This isn't even romantic enough.**  
  
  
  
  


Then Jungwoo let himself spill the tears he has been holding back. Those were happy tears. He can't believe Jaehyun feels the same way. He can't think straight. His mind is full of _Jaehyun Jaehyun Jaehyun and more Jaehyun._  
  


He doesn't need romantic. He just wants Jaehyun.  
  


Jaehyun continues when Jungwoo didn't say anything.  
  


**I was being honest when I said that I don't want to pursue Taeyong anymore. You wanna know why?**  
  


The other replied with a soft, _why?_ If Jaehyun wasn't paying attention, he would have missed what the other said.  
  


**Because** **_you_ ** **happened.**  
  


Jaehyun holds both of Jungwoo's hands. _Tightly. Like he won't never let him go._  
  


**You make me feel things no one did before. Even Taeyong who I thought I like.**  
  


**You make me happy and smile over simple things. I wasn't like that before and my friends can testify to that.**  
  


**You make me feel like I'm on cloud nine just by seeing you smile. I like it when you're happy. Happy Jungwoo makes me the happiest.**  
  


**You make me appreciate even the smallest things. I'm thankful for that because I usually neglect them before but you made me realize how they're equally as important.**  
  


**You make me go out of my comfort zone. I'm usually the one who just do my daily routine but you made me explore other things.**  
  


**You make me like hugs and skinship. I don't usually like people touching me, even my parents.**  
  


**I discovered a lot about myself because of you. My friends like this new Jaehyun that they have as a friend. Well, not all the time. I'm still dumb by making you feel this way.**

**I hope you like this new Jaehyun too. I did not change because of you. I learned more about myself and do things I thought I cannot because of you. You made me a better person, Woo.**  
  


Jungwoo is still crying. Did he hear all those things right? That Jaehyun felt the same way how Jungwoo felt? If this is a dream, please wake him up.

**Woo?**

**I'm s-sorry that I felt b-bad. I didn't know you feel that way. I th-thought you were just using me to get my best friend. That's so mean of me.**

**I should be the one to apologize for not making it clear to you.**  
  
  


Jaehyun cups Jungwoo's face. He looks at Jungwoo with the most loving eyes then starts to wipe his tears while caressing his cheeks at the same time.  
  


**I don't like this crying Jungwoo. I only want you to cry out of happiness. Not because someone dumb made you cry.**  
  


The other's crying slowly turned into sniffles and giggles. Mark was right. Jungwoo was so deep into this.  
  


**You're dumb, Jae.**

**I know. I'm sorry. I miss you so much.**

Jaehyun wraps his arms around Jungwoo. Hands not on his face anymore but on Jungwoo's back now, soothing him and letting him calm down and come back to his senses. When Jaehyun said that Jungwoo can have this forever, he meant it.

_Because Jaehyun wants this forever too._  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jae, can we drive around for a bit more? I feel like we wasted so much time earlier. I mean if it's okay with you?**

Jungwoo asks him shyly. Who does Jaehyun think he is to deny the cutie in his arms. Yes, they were _still_ hugging in the park. _Mark would be disgusted for too much PDA but Jungwoo doesn't care right now._  
  
  
  
  


They go back to Jaehyun's car, hand in hand. The biggest smiles on their faces combined with the happiest hearts.  
  
  
  


**Jae, can I still hold your hand while you're driving?**

**You love my hands like that?**

**They're warm. I like them!**

Jaehyun thinks, _I wish I was my hands so you would like me too._

**Do whatever you want, Woo.**

Jungwoo nods but then Jaehyun adds,

**I'm all yours.**

Jungwoo wanted to scream because his heart is so full. He can't contain all the feels Jaehyun has been giving him tonight. _God, he'd kiss Jaehyun if he's that brave. Not to mention how hot Jaehyun is while driving with one hand._

_Jungwoo may or may not have impure thoughts._  
  
  


They drive around town, windows open, loud voices singing along to NCT's songs. Genuine laughters and warm hands connected to each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**You don't wanna go in yet?**

Jaehyun chuckled. They've been in front of Jungwoo's house for 20 minutes now. Just holding hands while Jaehyun telling Jungwoo how he should cheer him up for the upcoming game.

**I don't want to. But I have to.**

Jungwoo pouts. The athlete's weakness. Thanked God that Jungwoo is not giving him the puppy eyes because puppy eyes combined with a pout is Jaehyun's kryptonite.

**Let's go out tomorrow? It's the weekend. I have training in the morning though.**

**Okay. Tomorrow.**

Jungwoo squeezes Jaehyun's hand. Maybe as a sign of being hopeful that they would really go out tomorrow.

**Do you wanna walk or drive around for tomorrow?**

**Drive! I don't want to walk that long.**

**Your wish is my command.**

Then Jaehyun kiss the back of Jungwoo's hand. Jungwoo blushes. He's too red that Jaehyun laughs at him.

**I-I'll go inside. Y-yeah. Inside now.**

**You're cute when you're flustered.**

**I hate you. I'll really go now.**

Jaehyun wishes the other would say _I love you_ or _I like you_ next time. But he can work with Jungwoo's _I hate you_ for now. Of course he knows Jungwoo is kidding.  
  


**Is this what I get after writing you a cute note and giving you donuts?**

Jungwoo just smiles widely, eyes barely seen anymore. He hugs the athlete instead. _Even if it's quite uncomfortable inside the car._ It has been their _thank you_ language since the beginning. He knows Jaehyun understood how thankful he was.  
  
  


They say their final good byes with Jaehyun kissing Jungwoo's forehead while the latter was clinging onto him and giggling inside Jaehyun's car.  
  
  


Perhaps walking home is not the only thing Jungwoo enjoys. Driving around too.  
  
  


Especially, having Jaehyun beside him. That's the thing he loves the most.

**Author's Note:**

> you can now go back to the sns au hehe thank you for reading! i really appreciate it 💚


End file.
